1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a holder and mounting device, and more particularly, to a holder and mounting device for retaining and releasably securing an applicator to a surface for accessible use.
2. Background
Often, a need for quick and easy access to a product such as lip balm is needed while performing various activities indoors and outdoors, especially when the activities occur in colder temperatures. For outdoor enthusiasts, such as skiers and snowboarders, lip balm is an essential product as the cold temperatures cause lips to become cracked, rough, or sore. Lip balm is typically available in various types of applicators such as applicators having a cap and dispensing means. However, using the applicator to access the lip balm while engaging in the outdoor activities can be cumbersome and time consuming as the process often requires removing gloves to use the applicator and accessing bags, containers, backpacks, or pockets to find the lip balm applicators. In addition, applicators are generally small and are easily lost, misplaced, or difficult to find in backpacks. Furthermore, the bags, containers, backpacks, and pockets can be unwieldy and do not provide the most secure method of retaining lip balm therein, especially during vigorous activities such as skiing and snowboarding.
In light of the above, there is a continuing need for a durable applicator mounting apparatus for containing an applicator (e.g., a lip balm applicator) that is uncomplicated to use, easily accessible, securely contained, light weight, and is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.